Heroes of the Republic
by thereaderez12
Summary: Battle of Geonosis AU. Hurt because of the departure of her former padawan, Siri Tachi takes a new one at the request of the council. She didn't want to train him at first, but eventually he will prove her he is a worthy student. Together they will be on many missions, as the Clone Wars start, becoming an important pair for the jedi and the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic. The story is an AU of Attack of the Clones. This chapter is just about the introduction of my character. **

**I do not own Star Wars. Just a new hobby.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Arriving to the jedi temple in Coruscant, a little purple spaceship landed while a green and tall jedi master with tentacles was waiting for the pilot.

Stepping out of the ship, a young woman approached him. She was tired from the mission she had just been in. You could see it in her face. This didn´t stop the jedi master to approach her.

"Hello Siri. How are you today?" asked Kit Fisto, the jedi master.

"Fine master." was the only thing Siri said. She did wondered why a master of the jedi high council would receive her in the platform. This was getting a little weird, but she was not in the mood for a long conversation.

Siri was a female jedi knight. She was an attractive woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin color. She was wearing a pilot like suit, with her lightsaber hilt attached to her belt.

"May I speak with you for a moment knight Tachi?" enquired master Fisto.

This made Siri raise an eyebrow because if a jedi master of the high council was waiting for her, it means it was something important. Her suspicious were confirmed.

"Yes, of course master." Siri walked to the nautolan jedi master, with an intrigued look on her face.

They walked together in silence for a moment before Kit Fisto asked.

"How was the mission? Was there any inconvenient?" He asked to start the conversation. For several weeks master Fisto had been waiting the right moment to ask Siri something really important, not just for the two of them, but for all the jedi. He knew she was the right for the job, but the problem was, she wouldn't believe it. She was still damaged from her ex padawan's departure.

"Not at all, master. It was a quick, easy job." It was all the blonde jedi answered.

"I'm glad. And master Kenobi?"

"He and his padawan will arrive later. They told me they will do the report to the council tomorrow." Siri was talking fast. She wanted to know what this was all about.

"Perfect. Siri, it's been over a year and a half since your padawan Ferus Olin left the order." This statement made Siri look down. "And you must be wondering why I am here. You see, a few years ago while I was teaching some younglings, I noticed two of them were really strong with the force, a boy and a girl. While master Yoda kept an eye on the girl's progress, I was with the boy. After some years I decided I couldn't train him myself because I felt in the force that wasn't the way. You should know by now what I am going to ask you." Fisto looked into Siri's eyes and noticed she was a little sad at her former apprentice mention and somehow afraid for what he was asking her to do.

"But master, with all due respect, I don't think this is appropriate, with Ferus departure and how I failed. I think…"

"Siri you did not failed with Ferus training. He was a powerful young padawan who saw his future far from the jedi order." Kit Fisto said. Siri was still sceptic about the idea of a new padawan, and it would be a padawan she has never met.

"But there is one thing I don't understand, master. Why me? Why would the council choose me above all the other jedis?" She was determined to understand why.

"This has nothing to do with the council. I am the one that chose you." He put a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring way. "Yoda assigned me to find the master of this youngling, and while in a council meeting, master Gallia, your former master suggested you. She speaks very high of you, Tachi."

Siri was sweating a little, she was nervous. She had made the decision that she would never choose to train another jedi. She was still saddened for her former padawan's departure. She took a deep breath. What was the point in arguing with master Fisto. He and Gallia believed that she should be the one training the boy. At least she should give him a chance; it would be a sign of gratefulness to her former master.

"Fine, I'll take him. If you all believe in me for this, I will not disappoint you master, or master Gallia. But I want to meet him first." She wanted to see how much advanced he is. She still was nervous, but she was determined. She wouldn't fail.

"I'm sure you will like him. I've followed his progress and he is really smart, and has amazing combat skills. He is a nice boy" said Kit Fisto. "By the way, he is older than you think, so maybe we shouldn't be calling him boy."

Siri looked at him strangeness. How old could he be? She knew that being 14 was really old to not be a padawan yet.

"Yes, he is a special case. He is 16 you see. For the last 3 years I taught him some things. You will teach him many more, and with you he will gain experience." He said with a smile on his face. Meanwhile Siri couldn't believe he was 16. She was 12 when master Gallia took her as her padawan.

"And his name?" She wanted to have as much information as possible before she meets him.

"It is Joman Ezvino."

In a chamber inside the Jedi Temple, two young people where sparring with training lighsabers. A human boy and a togruta girl. The girl was moving really fast giving precise attacks, but Joman managed to deflect them all with easiness.

Siri entered the room with Kit Fisto, who was smiling while Siri had a poker face. They noticed Yoda was already in the room watching the two younglings training. When he noticed them, he went to greet them.

"Master Fisto, Knight Tachi, a pleasure to see you well it is. Glad I am that convinced her you could" Yoda said the last thing to Kit Fisto.

Kit Fisto nodded and put a hand on Siri´s shoulder. "Well, I told her we thought she is the perfect jedi to train Ezvino. " He said looking to Siri. Then he whispered into Yoda´s ear. "I would like to claim the credit. But between you and I master, I think that the fact that master Gallia supported us is what convinced her."

Siri didn´t notice this because her full attention was in the man sparring with the togruta girl. He was a little taller than her, and she thought he will get taller. He had light colored skin, short dark brown hair, and green eyes that were like emeralds. He had amazing combat skills; he and the girl were really good with their lightsabers, which both were green.

"Younglings stop." Said master Yoda, and immediately the lightsabers went off and the two turned their attention to the little green jedi. "Tano, a moment with Ezvino we need." And with that the togruta left the chamber, but it was clear that Yoda´s request wasn´t of her liking.

Ezvino got closer to them, the intrigue written all over his face. "What is it masters?"

Kit Fisto was the first to talk. "We have great news Joman. This is Siri Tachi, a great jedi knight and now she is also your jedi master. Finally you´ve become a padawan."

Joman´s eyes opened a lot while he studied Siri with his stare. Suddenly his lips formed a big smile and Siri couldn´t help but to give him a little smile.

Yoda kept with the explanation. "Experience is what you lack, padawan Ezvino." Joman nodded at this. "Master Tachi, complete this padawan´s training you must. Different his case is." Now it was Siri´s turn to nod.

After some silence Joman was the first to speak. "Master Tachi, it is a great pleasure to be trained by you. I´ve heard wonderful things of you as knight, and I am sure I will learn a lot from you." He said very seriously.

Siri looked directly into his emerald eyes. "I am glad you think like that. I am sure this will be good for us both. And I hope my guidance will be beneficial to you as a person and a jedi." She hadn´t moved since she arrived to the chamber. "I must admit I am surprised with your lightsaber skills. I am sure I´ve never seen younglings spar like that.Not even master Kenobi, and he was good."

Master Fisto turned to them both. "Well, master Yoda and I should leave now. We have a council meeting to attend. I am glad this is settled. May the force be with you both." He gave them one last smile and left.

Master Yoda started following him, bur right before leaving the chamber he turned. "I know difficult this must be." He said to Siri. "Remember how good of a jedi you are, you must." He then turned to Joman. "A great apprentice I´m sure you will be." Then he added. "Concentration, tolerance and respect will lead you to progression padawan Ezvino. Those three remember you must." Then he left.

After the two green masters were gone, Siri turned to Joman who looked a little uncomfortable. "Now that we are alone, my new padawan, we will get to know us better." He pointed to some chairs that were at the corner and they went to sit down. "Ok, now tell me a little of yourself."

"Well, there is nothing much to tell really. I was born in Kalevala 16 years ago. I actually have not much memory of my family there, or the planet itself. The only thing I know of Kalevala is that it isn´t as nice as other planets, and that the peaceful duchess of Mandalore was also born there." He said it all rather quickly. He was eager to begin training with master Tachi. He had waited for so long to be a padawan. Except from Ahsoka, all his friends had already become padawans. He never fully understood why he and his togruta friend, who was 2 years younger, were trained apart. He was grateful with master Fisto for all he taught him, but he was expecting, as a jedi, to be on difficult missions. He wanted to be a keeper of the peace.

Siri smiled at him and stepped up from her seat. "Before we continue catching up with what we don't know from the other, I shall take you to our new quarters. As my padawan you will share quarters with me. That will be our home for some time." She pointed to the door so he stands up and followed her.

They walked through the temple in silence, Siri thinking in what was to come now that she was a master again, and Joman following his new master. He had heard of Siri Tachi before. Some of her missions, and what happened with her apprentice. _Former_ apprentice, he corrected himself. He was new to the idea of finally having his master. She looked like a nice person. He would have never thought that his master would be an attractive woman. He always thought that it would be a strog tall male jedi, no, well, Siri Tachi.

His thoughts were interrupted when Siri suddeny stopped walking, making him almost crash into her. She turned to him and opened the door to her right. "Well padawan Ezvino, home, sweet home at last." She moved away so he could enter his new apartment, or quarter as she used to call it.

She entered the place which was a good sized apartment with a kitchen, a dining room, two bedrooms, each with a bathroom, and a small living room. It was all a jedi needed to live very comfortable.

She sat next to Joman in the couch and was about to tell him something when her com link started beeping. She reached it and pressed the botton letting the voice of master Windu sound. "Knight Tachi, we need you to contact knight Kenobi inmediatly. He's failed to report to us, and we have a new assignment fot him and his padawan as a request from the chancellor." He said with firm voice.

"Right away master. May I know what happened?" She enquiered.

"There has been an assassination attempt on senator Amidala's life." Was his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of the story. There is still no action, because it is still introduction to the problem.**

**I do not own Star Wars. Just a hobby.**

**Hope you like it. R &amp; R.**

"Don't ever assume you've won a battle, Joman. Many rivals will see what you can do before they use their full strength." It's been two weeks since Joman became Siri´s padawan. Their relation was still uncomfortable at times, but they were getting along well. Right now Joman was sparring with Siri. She made some attacks slower than usual and Joman disarmed her, assuming his victory he gave the back to his master, that is when Siri disarmed him and knocked him dowm.

"Yes master. I guess I was too confident." He said while getting up. "Maybe we should rest a little, don't you think, master?" He was tired.

Siri turned to him with a smile. "We've just finished warming up, my young padawan." She chuckled after he put a surprised face.

After a long day of training, Siri and Joman were back at their quarters. They were sitting in their living room, resting.

"Master, do you think master Kenobi will be able to capture whoever is trying to kill the senator?" Those were the hot news in the HoloNet News. After Siri contacted Obi-Wan and Anakin, there was another assassination attempt in Senator Amidala's apartment. "I saw him the other day in the library and he seemed a little frustrated. He was looking for a planet that was not in the jedi's database."

"Well he is a remarkable jedi, Joman. I don't think he will fail in his mission." Siri said. "From what master Gallia said to me the other day, we may be assigned for a mission of our own. I don't think it will be anything special but, you ready for that?" She asked, although she already knew his answer. For the last two days the only thing he had said was how much he'd love to leave Coruscant on a mission.

"Are we really?" He managed to say from the excitement. "What is it going to be?"

Siri put a hand in his shoulder and said. "Well I don't know. Just remember, being a jedi is about bringing and then preserve it. As long as you use all your training and you are aware of what is it you are doing, nothing should go wrong. People can die even in the dumbest circumstances, so overconfidence is wrong."

Two days went by, and they were summoned by the jedi council.

On the way to the council chamber, Siri was deep in thought. She believed Joman was ready for missions, but she hoped that it wasn´t any special mission. She could notice her padawan was curious to know what his first mission as jedi will be, but also nervous. She wanted him to gain some experience before he had to use his lightsaber against someone else. Rumor had it that there was a war coming.

When they finally arrived, Siri turned to Joman. "Pay attention to the council, padawan. If we are ask to go into a mission it is crucial the first information we will receive. Whatever they ask you in there, you must tell the truth."

Joman nodded to his master and the door opened. "Let's go, master."

"Master Tachi, Padawan Ezvino, good to see you it is." Master Yoda said.

Siri and Joman bowed to the council in a sign of respect, and then Siri answered. "Thanks, master. You asked for us?" She wanted to know what it was they needed them to do.

"Yes we did, Siri." It was Master Adi Gallia who talked next. "How has your new padawan's training been?" she asked.

Siri was in silence for a few seconds, thinking about her answer. "It's been really good, master. We have only been training for two weeks, and in that time he has proved to me what master Fisto said of him. He really is talented as a jedi." She noticed the smile that was forming in Joman's lips. "He is really good with the lightsaber, there is not much that I can teach him there. And we are working with his senses through the force." She finished talking with both of her hands on Joman's shoulders.

The next turn to speak of the council was to Kit Fisto. "I am glad to hear that, Siri. I knew you were the right choice." He smiled to Siri, then turned to Joman. "We wanted to hear how was Joman doing because we want to assign you to a mission. What do you think padawan Ezvino?"He asked.

Joman tensed at the mention of his name. But quickly relaxed after a gently caress in his shoulders from his master. "I think that I am ready. It's not been long but under master Tachi's teachings in this past weeks, I have learned so much and I think I am ready to go to a mission with her."

Kit Fisto smiled at him and then to Siri. Siri was happy for Joman and she liked he thought of her in that way, even though it has just been two weeks since she started training him. Now they just needed to know what this mission was about.

Mace Windu was the one who answered her doubt. "Master Kenobi has been captured in Geonosis by the separatist, we presume. I will be leading a little more than two hundred jedi to Geonosis and rescue Obi-Wan." He said. Siri looked surprised by this. If two hundred jedi were going to Geonosis, it meant that it was going to be a battle, the only thing she didn't want Joman to participate yet.

"Are we part of those jedi, master?" She asked.

"Part of the rescue you are part, knight Tachi." Yoda spoke. But before Siri could say anything he continued. "But part of the two hundred you are not. With me you both will be." He said.

Siri thought this was strange. What was it she and Joman will be doing?

"And are we going to Geonosis, master?" She asked.

"Eventually we are." Yoda said. "Someplace else we have to visit first."

"Obi-Wan found a planet named Kamino following a trace of the bounty hunter who tried to kill senator Amidala." Mace explained. "There he found out that an army for the republic was made I secret. It is made of clones. The original person is a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, and being the main suspect for Obi-Wan he followed him before being captured in Geonosis."

Siri couldn´t believe that an army for the republic was made. She just hoped that if a war starts, the jedi wouldn´t be a part of it.

"With master Gallia and me both of you are going." Yoda said. "We need to see this army and investigate more of it and its creation."

Now Siri understood and liked the idea. This will be the perfect test for Joman. The only thing that kept worrying her was if they will join the fight later. She would really like to go and save Obi-Wan, for whom she still had feelings, but now her priority was training her new padawan.

"Yes master." She said to Yoda. "When are we leaving?"

"Five hours we have before we leave." Was his answer. "Go get ready you must."

"We will" She and Joman bowed and left.

In the way to their quarters she said nothing until Joman broke the silence.

"Master, do you think there is going to be a war?" Joman was well informed of what happened outside Coruscant.

"I don´t know, Joman. We must be ready for everything. It will depend on how things go in Geonosis." She said to her padawan while she opened the door to their quarters. "Now get ready for leaving. Get clothes, something to entertain yourself or study in the journey, but most important, your lightsaber. That is your best partner when in danger." She pointed inside and Joman entered.

When the five hours passed, they were in the jedi platform with master Yoda, master Gallia and master Windu.

"Contact the council we will once in Kamino we are." Said master Yoda to Windu.

Master Windu nodded. "We will be leaving in an hour. Let´s hope we all come back without starting a war." He said. "May the force be with you all."

Everyone nodded, but Joman was the only one to answer. "And with you, master."

Mace formed a little smile and left the platform.

Joman contemplated the ship. It was not very big, but for the four of them and the two pilots would be fine. They entered the ship and took off. Once in space they entered hyperspace. Joman noticed there were small rooms for everyone and a kitchen. He was not comfortable at first in the space and less when using the hyperdrive. He sat down and waited for that feeling to stop.

"I thought you were going to enjoy traveling in space, Joman." Siri Tachi said when she sat down next to him. She had started feel very protective of Joman.

"Me too, master." He said giving her a small smile.

Siri looked at him for some more time before she stood up and told him to do the same. "Meditating may help you. Then I want you to sleep so you are rested when we arrive in Kamino."

"Do we really have to, master?" He still didn´t enjoy meditation. He did not like to be that quiet, he rather sparring.

"Yes, padawan. We should be training right now and it is part of the training." She guided him to an empty room, where master Gallia was meditating.

"Siri, are you here to meditate with your padawan?" She asked after noticing they were there.

"Yes, master. Do you mind if we join you?" Siri asked her former master.

"Of course. Altough your padawan doesn´t look very excited about it, just like you were when I told you we were meditating." She noted while smiling. "Is there a problem, padawan Ezvino?"

Joman looked surprised by the question but was quickly to answer her. "Not at all, master. I just rather do anything else." He then turned to Siri. "If you don´t like it either, master. Do we have to do it?"

Siri looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Who said I didn´t like it, my young padawan?"

"Well, your master just said it." He told her.

"Let's just say you learn to like it once you understand how important it is." She said while chuckling a little.

After the meditation time. Joman and Siri were going to bed, each in their own room. Once Joman was about to enter to his room, his master stopped him.

"Joman." Siri called.

"Yes, master?" He asked looking into her eyes and he could see worry.

"Tomorrow is your first mission. Master Yoda will explain what we are doing tomorrow. I just want you to remember your training, and the most important thing is to get the job done." She said to him. "We still don´t know if we will be joining the others but I think is very likely to happen."

"I know, master. I also know there might be war." He was very calm, which surprised Siri. "I know I may not be ready for battle, but I know I won´t disappoint if we were to fight in the battle." He seemed confident, and Siri could see he meant all that he was saying.

"I know you wouldn´t disappoint, Joman. There is a reason the council chose us for this mission." She really felt this boy was special. "If the council didn´t think you were ready, you wouldn´t be here." With that Joman entered to his room thinking he had a great master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**It took me more than a year to update, but here it is.**

**This is a hobby, I do not own Star Wars.**

**Hope you enjoy it. R &amp; R**

"Arrived we have." Announced master Yoda to the other jedi.

The weather in the mysterious planet was stormy. It was all a big sea with a little "city" based on domes with bridges to connect each other. Joman left the ship after his master. It had been arranged that master Yoda would be the only one to have a meeting with the people from Kamino. Gallia, Tachi and Ezvino were to wait to further instructions on how to proceed.

After master Yoda left to the meeting, the other jedi were left in a small white room. Master Gallia started meditating, Siri just sat there waiting and Joman decided to take a look from the window, but there was not much to see.

"Do you think master Yoda will take long, Master?" He asked Siri.

Siri looked at her apprentice and answered. "I do not think so. It shouldn´t be long before he comes out." She was looking at the door where Yoda had entered a while ago.

"Master. Do you think master Kenobi is ok? I mean, he was kidnapped after all. How do we know he is all right?" Asked Joman while he took a seat next to his master.

"He is and will be ok." Replied Siri immediately, with a tone that expressed hope instead of her characteristic confidence. Joman did not miss it.

"You two are good friends?" He asked not sure if he should right now.

Siri turned to her padawan. "Yes, we are" she said with a smile. "Altough we have not seen each other for a while."

Joman was about to ask something else when master Yoda arrived into the room with two very tall, thin and very pale kaminoans.

"To Geonosis going we are." Yoda announced to the three jedi.

"The army is ready, master Yoda. I assure you it will not disappoint you." One of the white kaminoans said.

"The cruises will be ready in 20 minutes, master Yoda." The other kaminoan told the green jedi.

"Essential time is, ready for battle we all must be." Was what Yoda said.

The jedi nodded and followed the jedi master and the kaminoans. After some minutes walking through the corridors they arrived to the hangar were massive space cruisers and hundreds of thousands of clones getting inside.

"Taking that one, we are" said Yoda pointing to the middle cruiser. A clone walked to the Grand Master, and stopped in front of him.

"Sir. Commander CRC-09/571, reporting to duty." He said firm and with a military salute.

"Commander prepare everything to leave immediately you must." Was all Yoda told him and the clone saluted again and left.

"That is one hard name to remember." Joman told to his master in a low voice. Siri just smiled and patted his back so they could go.

"Danger with the rest of the jedi, I sense." Yoda spoke in the ship, now in the light speed. "Separate we must. Help the other jedi in battle I will. Protect the space you must. In command General Gallia will be." He told the last part to the clones that were there.

"Have Mace arrived?" Asked Adi.

"Not yet." Answered Almirant Acker, who was the almirant of the main cruise, and responsible for the communications and strategy during the battle.

"War is near I'm afraid." Stated Yoda. "Hurry and help the others, we must."

"We are 30 minutes away from Geonosis." Said a voice through the whole ship.

"Prepare now we need." Said the green jedi. "Master Gallia will be on command here."

"Yes, general." Replied Acker. He then turned to Adi. "Master Gallia, we need to prepare the strategy for Omega Squadron."

"Lets go to the command room." She said as she started walking away from the hangar. She stopped where Yoda was getting into the assault ship. "May the force be with you, master." She said.

"With you too, may the force be." He said before turning to Joman and Siri. "Knight Tachi, focus you need to be. Your way, the force will guide. Padawan Ezvino," He turned to the young apprentice. "The council believe ready you are. Coming to us hard times are. In your master your trust must be. Meet soon we will." He finished. The door closed and he left the cruise with many other ships.

"Siri, take Joman and explain our role to him." Adi said while heading to the elevator. "When you finish, come to the command room."

"Yes, master." Siri motioned Joman to follow her.

After some time walking, they entered an empty chamber. There was a table with chairs around. Siri sat in a chair and invited Joman to do so.

"Now listen, Joman. When we hear from Master Yoda that he made contact with Master Windu, our mission will be to protect this cruise, as it is the communications and strategy center." She began. "We will take starships and a squadron of clones. You are to be near me at all times. Remember this is a battle, not some training." Joman sensed she was nervous by something. "When we locate a power source for the separatist's droids, we will infiltrate it and stop it purpose, which is to control parts of the droid army. Any questions?" She asked her apprentice.

"No, master. I understand." He said. "Thank you, master." He said suddenly.

"For what, Joman?" She enquired.

"Well, for taking me as an apprentice. I've learned many things in the past weeks, and I am glad and proud to be your padawan. I won't disappoint you, master." He was serious and calm, something did not expect for his first mission.

"It has been my pleasure, Joman." She told him. "I am sure you will be a great jedi. Master Yoda must have told you but you show great potential, in part that is why you and Tano had special training for weeks."

She really was proud of him. She still wasn't as confident and easy going as she used to be with Ferus, but she liked her new apprentice. He still had a lot to learn, but it was in her hands to teach him as quickly as possible, because, as Master Yoda said, hard times are coming.

"Master." Joman suddenly said. "Are you generals now?"

"Yes, war is coming." Siri said with a straight face. "We, as jedi, are going to be part of it. You and the rest of the padawans that go with their master, will be commanders now." She did not look too happy about that last part. "Go get ready, we will leave as soon as Master Yoda gives us the order." Finished Tachi.

"Yes, master." With that Siri went back to the command room, following the route that Adi Gallia had just used. Joman went back to his quarters, where he took a necklace that his mother had given to him when he was very little. Of course, nobody at the temple knew about this. Still, Joman considered this as his lucky item. He got ready to depart, yet, he noted he was nervous.

Once in the hangar, Joman, Siri and Adi got into their respective starships. Once they heard Yoda had arrived in the surface, the three of them with the rest of Omega Squadron started their mission. First find the ship that controlled most of the droids. Second, infiltrate that ship to shut it down.

Even though Joman had training regarding starships, he had never actually flown one. He could feel through the small bond that he and his master have, that she was constantly checking him through the force. He was confident he could do a good job, although, he was not sure how it was going to be once the enemy starships attack them.

"Omega leader, checking in." It was Adi Gallia's voice. "All units prepare for combat. Omega 1 and 2 will infiltrate the enemy's ship. We need to give them an entrance and cover them while they go in and out."

"Here they come." Said a clone from the squad.

"Siri, hurry and get in there as fast as you can, we will cover you." Ordered master Gallia.

"Yes, master. Joman, follow me." Siri replied.

It wasn't that hard to get through the enemy's lines. Once they arrived at the enemy's hangar, they quickly got out of their starships, and ignited their lightsabers. Purple and green were fighting some droids. Joman felt calmer than he expected he'd be. Siri kept an eye on him while fighting the droids, for some reason she felt something bad was going to happen. It had been too easy. She wanted to make sure nothing were to happen to Joman, but _the mission is first_, she remembered herself.

They continued advancing like that, destroying droids while going through the ship to the control room, where they expected to find more droids and one or so separatists. Just before entering the control room, the door opened and a different kind of droid appeared. He was white and very tall. It had golden eyes that looked straight at them.

"Greetings, jedi." It began with a metallic kind of voice. "I am the supreme commander of the droid army, General Grievous."

Siri looked at him with a surprised face. That could not be right. The supreme commander of the droid army. That meant they had been expecting the war to start for quite a while. And something was off with this droid. It, no, _he_ felt as if it had some kind of conscious.

"I am sorry, general. But we are going inside that room." She stated while pointing her lightsaber at him.

"Is that right?" Grievous replied while taking something out of his cape that covered a part of him. When he took a lightsaber out, Siri instantly put herself in front of Joman, who had been watching the scene ready to take action. "I shall destroy you and your little apprentice. Be honored you will be the first of the many jedi I'll kill." He said.

With that said, he charged to Siri who managed to block the attack of his blue lightsaber. He continued to attack Siri while making her move backwards. Joman prepared to attack him too, but Siri stopped him from doing so, knowing very well that her apprentice would not last long against the general.

"Joman, don't'. Leave Grievous to me. You get inside and shut the droids down." Came the orders from the jedi knight. Joman hesitated a little. "I will be fine. Now go." Were the not so calming words from his master.

He managed to pass the lightsaber duel and get inside the room, taking one last look at his master and the General Grievous. Just when he entered some droids started to fire at him. He deflected the lasers with easiness and tried to spot the command machine. He cut the droids that were firing at him, but another kind appeared. This ones were also tall, but did not speak. They were holding a kind of weapon stick with purple tips.

He charged at one and noted that his lightsaber did not cut its weapon. The droids were very hard to defeat. He would need to come with a strategy and fast. He looked around and decided to take cover under a panel. He then came out from the other side and cut one droid's legs and then his head. This seemed to work so he focused on the other. He was confident he could manage a one-on-one duel with that one.

It was hard to defeat it, but he managed to do it. By cutting one arm and then also the head. He went for the command panel, and located it in the center of the room. With all the droids destroyed inside the room, he started to analyze it, but he went for destroying also the panel.

When he was about to go out of the room, he heard a painful scream from his master. He rushed to her and what he saw made him froze.


End file.
